Feeling
by darknessmistess
Summary: Yoh falls off of the school roof and Amidamaru can't help. But a girl finds them and when she touches Amidamaru he can feel. What's going on! AmidamaruOC UPDATED
1. Fall

Hey there! Someone asked me to write an AmidamaruOc fic . . . so here I am. Well, I hope you enjoy this, you know who you are!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I create!

Chapter 1:

The school bell rung as Yoh yawned waking up. He gazed around the classroom, everyone had stampeded out already, it was the last school day after all! He scratched his head lazily and walked out of the classroom, mumbling something respectful to the teacher.

"Oi! Yoh! There you are!" Manta shouted as he ran up to Yoh, "Anna said to get home as soon as possible, and to get her notebook off of the school roof."

Amidamaru popped out of the talisman "What is Ms. Anna's notebook doing on the roof."

"I left it up there on accident . . ." Yoh scratched his head with disinterest.

Manta slapped his head and Amidamaru sighed. "YOH!"

He gave his lazy grin. "Hey Manta! Wanna come get it with me?"

Manta shook his head wildly, "Sorry, I have to talk to Kuno-sensei about a project that I want to do for extra credit!" With that, his short friend ran off.

Yoh shrugged his shoulders and headed up to the school roof, Amidamaru following him.

Amidamaru was thinking. Yoh was now sixteen, his master had grown up quite fast, just yesterday it seemed they had won the title of Shaman King. Everyone that he knew of had gone into highschool. They had continued to grow taller and more mature . . . as he had stayed the same. Amidamaru sighed wistfully. Sometimes he missed being alive, he couldn't change with the times.

"Hey, Amidamaru? You okay?" his head snapped up as he heard his master call. What do you know, it had started raining . . . he didn't notice.

The Spirit smiled at Yoh. "I'm fine Yoh." He didn't mind not being able to feel, it was something he had gotten used to. He was happy.

"Well, I got her book, it's kind of soaked . . . Anna's gonna kill me!" Yoh panicked and then seemed to calm down again, "We better get home before she kills me for being late." He watched amusedly as his master made a dash, but it stopped being amusing when Yoh skidded on a puddle and couldn't stop!

He tried to grab Yoh, it was one of those times he wished he could touch solid tings, Yoh went through his hand and flew over the edge of the school roof. Amidamaru stiffened when he heard the impact of flesh on the concrete below. He hesitantly looked over the edge of the roof, then jumped down immediately.

Yoh had landed on top of a dumpster in some alley way behind the school. Yoh looked a bit bruised, a bone might have been broken, but he would survive. What was concerning him is how Yoh wasn't awake, he should be awake.

Amidamaru let out a string of curses. He couldn't do anything about this. Anna wasn't due home until five, and Manta had most likely left by now.

Then he heard footsteps, gentle footsteps that were padding in the rain. "Help Me! I don't know what to do!" after he shouted that he immediately felt stupid, he couldn't be seen, or heard, by other people. The irony of being a spirit.

Surprisingly, however, the footsteps increased in momentum, and soon was in the alleyway with him and Yoh.

Amidamaru raised his eyebrows high, why would someone come running into an alley for no reason. The figure stepped out from the shadows, and he could see that it was a young woman. She looked around sixteen or so, the same age as master Yoh. She wore the school uniform, her jacket the only thing that was shielding her from the rain. Her short brown hair reached to her shoulders and her sparkling green eyes scanned the alley.

"That's funny, I thought I heard someone ask for help . . ." She said, her eyes scanning the area.

Amidamaru was positively confused when her eyes stopped in his exact spot and her eyebrows raised in question. Then she saw Yoh. "Shoot!"

She grabbed Yoh by his feet and pulled, he landed against her. She leaned him against the dumpster to turn herself around so she could carry him piggy-back. Amidamaru took a step forward in worry when he saw that she wasn't strong enough to carry Yoh. Just then she looked at him again.

"Hey! Are you planning on helping me . . . er . . . Samurai Boy?"

"WHAT!"

"I asked if you were going to help me."

"You can see me?" Amidamaru asked, his eyes bulging.

The girl groaned under Yoh's weight, "Of course I can. You called me back here.'

Amidamaru's was never more confused in his life. This girl could see him. The girl gave an annoyed grunt and simply grabbed his hand and started walking.

When she grabbed his hand he could feel himself getting wet . . . WET!

"I can feel the rain . . ."

The girl glanced at him, "Most people can.'

Amidamaru shook his head ,"You don't understand."

"Sure I do! You can feel the rain."

Amidamaru shook his head and just allowed himself to be dragged to wherever this girl wanted him to go.

Pretty soon he felt the feeling sensation dim and he blinked. The girl had let go of his hand. He looked around, and saw Yoh was already bandaged up. Dang! This girl was fast!

"Ouch!" Amidamaru's head snapped up and he headed in the direction that he heard the pained sound. He immediately wished he had stayed in the room with Yoh.

He found himself in an unstable building, the walls and floor was rotten. The girl, apparently, had fallen slightly into a hole in the floor, and was struggling to get out. Amidamaru stepped forward, curious to see if he could feel again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he could feel her, then her flung her at the couch so that he could stop feeling. The floor could feel him as well as he could.

She looked at him for a moment before beckoning him to her. He sat on the couch. She got up and tossed a blanket at him, "Keep yourself warm, I'll be back in a second."

Amidamaru blinked as the blanket went through him and onto the couch. The girl stepped back into the room, and glared, hands on her hips, "Listen, it gets cold in here. Now I'm gonna make you keep it on."

She crossed the room, and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still as she put the blanket around his shoulder, then she leaned her head against his shoulder. "There." He could feel her begin to nod off.

"What is your name?"

"Amidamaru."

'hmm… Mine is Riana." The girl feel asleep. And he could feel her against him all night, feeling someone for the first time in thousands of years . . .

R&R!


	2. Kidnappers

Hey y'all! How have ya been doing! Well I'm just fine and dandy . . . dandy? I have some weird vocabulary! Well, enough reading this, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Riana . . . and maybe some other characters that pop out of nowhere . . .

Chapter 2:

Amidamaru awoke to the sound of scratching noises in what he assumed to be the kitchen. He cleared his throat, "Ms. Riana?"

"What!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix the flippin' sink, samurai boy!"

Amidamaru sweat dropped, yup this girl was something alright. Who used the word "Flippin?" This girl was probably the strangest girl he had ever met . . . Just then, Riana entered the room.

"Hey, here's some breakfast." She said, holding up a bag of oranges.

He shook his head. "I don't want to." He watched as Riana went behind him to the other side of the room to enter the kitchen. "I don't know where's that's been."

Riana whirled around and pelted an orange towards his head. He watched as her eyes widened in shock as the orange zoomed through his head. "What the!"

Riana continued her endless assault of throwing oranges at Amidamaru, as though determined to make one hit him. Amidamaru tried hard not to laugh. This was the first time that anyone tried to make him solid by pelting oranges at him.

"Hey? Um, where exactly am I?' Yoh said as he exited the bedroom and Riana immediately threw an orange at him as well. "Ow."

"AHA! There is life! Now, how come you are solid and he is not? I think I am going crazy." Riana said, jumping on the counter in the kitchen.

Yoh gaped in surprise, "You can see him?"

"Yes."

" . . . Are you a shaman?"

" Seeing as I don't know what that is besides an Indian tribe . . . no."

Yoh scratched his head in confusion. Amidamaru got up from his position on the couch and floated toward Riana. "Master Yoh, there is something else confusing about this girl.

"Hey! You don't have any feet." Riana stated, looking at where his feet should be. Yoh chuckled.

Amidamaru ignored the two and touched Riana's hand. Instantly, he became solid flesh again. He heard Yoh's jaw hit the ground.

"You have feet . . ." Riana said, stepping next to Amidamaru, staring down at his feet. Then there was a cracking sound and she jumped slightly, "We gotta move."

Before the two even had a chance to move, the floor collapsed under them. Amidamaru instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and broke her fall. It seemed natural to do so.

"You know," Yoh said as the two climbed up from the floor, Amidamaru being careful to keep a hold of her so he could catch her if the floor collapsed. He was absently gathering the oranges from the ground and was already eating one. "This isn't a very safe place. Maybe you should come live with us."

"No!" Riana said, struggling to get out of Amidamaru's grip on her wrist. "I cannot leave, I have to wait."

"You can leave and wait for him at our home."

"No! If I leave, he'll find me and kill . . . me or the resident's of your home."

"It sounds like you're in danger."

"So!"

"So," Amidamaru started, "You are coming with us for protection. This building is rotting and you are waiting for someone to come and is willing to kill you."

"What if I refuse."

Amidamaru casually picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Personally, he did care about this girl's protection, but he also liked the feeling of being solid and feeling everything once more. Yoh laughed at Amidamaru for the way he was acting and put his shirt on over his bandaged body and grabbed a couple of oranges. "Let's go."

The walk home was a bit . . . interesting. People kept on staring at him, especially females. They kept looking at his well toned chest and winking at him. Eventually, after Riana finally gave up on pounding his back, she started getting annoyed at the way some girls were smiling devilish at him.

Riana couldn't take the disgusting looks of those slimy women, "Hey! He's carrying a girl on his back! Get it through your thick heads that he's not intrested in you! Sheesh!"

Immediately the girls backed off.

"Why did you do that?" Amidamaru asked in curouisity.

"I hate predators."

Amidamaru blinked rapidly at the bitter tone in her voice. "If I put you down . . . will you run away?"

"Let's see, I have a one man . . . and a boy about my age . . . forcing me out of my home against my will. Why ever would I have the urge to run away?" She said sarcastically, making Amidamaru chuckle and Yoh laugh.

"I'll put you down, but I won't let you go.'

Amidamaru gently set her down and wrapped an arm securly around her waist. He continued walking as if this were a normal thing. She did struggle, but he didn't notice because he was a lot stronger.

As they entered the inn, no one expected prayer beads to lunge toward Riana. . .

R&R!


	3. Trainer

Hello there everybody! Yes! I liiiiiiiivvvvvvveeeeeee! Strangely yes, I am updating. I am so busy lately so I have to update **all **of my stories one at a time. So, now that I finally have time to do this, it's this story I get to work on! Are you happy with me? ; I hope so . . . .

Well! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I owned the Shaman King characters . . . would I be writing this! The only thing that I own are MY CHARACTERS!

**Chapter 3:**

Amidamaru could hear the beads as they came soaring toward them. He sensed Yoh become slightly tense, and Riana suddenly felt weak. He couldn't sense the beads, it was as if they were trying to hide their power. He picked up Riana and dodged from where he thought the beads would land, but to his surprise they were following him!

"This is ridiculous! Why are we running away from a string of beads! IN A LIVINGROOM!" Riana shouted exasperated.

"Amidamaru!" Amidamaru faced Yoh. "Comon! We can use spirit unity!"

"No Yoh! You can't possibly defeat someone in my league!"

Amidamaru watched flabbergasted as another set of prayer beads soared through the air, glowing a blazing purple color, this power was also concealed! To his surprise, on the other end of this new set of purple glowing prayer beads was . . . Anna!

If the situation wasn't so confusing, Amidamaru would have laughed at the look on Yoh's face! Although, he was pretty sure that his face was identical to Yoh's. His jaw was literally on the ground, and he knew why. No one had ever seen Anna personally combat someone with her itako powers without commanding Yoh to intervene when she was tired.

Anna had a look of concentration on her face and leapt forward, swinging her beads in front of her in a circular motion, immediately the opposing beads started to lunge toward Anna. She did a back-flip in mid-air and held a satisfied smirk on her face. She delivered a left-hook to the air behind her. To the onlooker's surprise, a man appeared as he was knocked backward from the force of the blow.

The man was dressed in all black, a black trench coat was donned as well . . . with a red ascot! What the heck! He looked like he was posing as a male Anna. His hair was a bright blue . . . like their fellow Shaman Horo-Horo. The man slowly got up, and was glaring at Anna with a burning hatred.

He began to speak in a deep voice, "Seera guel jagon mithcvwry Haru. Yohyne quesyyo Uyona?"

To everyone's surprise, Anna spoke in a low tone that would almost be considered seductive, "Uyona! Htgh youthgara souvia regtagupry . . . Seera guel jagon mithcvwry Anna."

The stranger pointed to Riana, "Uyona gupa tyupyry goherwque!"

Anna glared, "UYONA YOTHEPUIY YOTUIN WERQUTYORI!"

The stranger looked surprise and hesitantly lowered his arm. He cleared his throat. "TOIETLIOP!" Then he vanished into thin air.

Yoh looked at Anna, "What did he say?"

Anna calmly glanced at Yoh, "He said good-bye."

"That's no what I meant . . ."

"If you want to know, tell me where you were last night."

"I can answer that!" Riana said, stepping away from Amidamaru, "My name is Riana. I found him at a dumpster with samurai boy here, He was hurt pretty badly and I took him in. In return they kidnapped me and took me here."

Anna nodded, "So, you are the person Uyona's worried about."

Riana stiffened slightly, "He wants to kill me."

"I know, which is why I didn't let Haru kill you.'

"Excuse me!" Yoh backtracked to the sofa, realizing the intensity of Anna's glare, "Um . . . will you tell me what happened who is Haru.'

"Haru was the male itako that I was fighting just now. Uyona is the most powerful of all of the Itako's known alive. I will change that soon enough though. He has gone insane, sending a powerful itako here to slay a weakened spirit sayer."

"Spirit sayer?" Amidamaru was confused.

"Haven't you wondered why you have been able to perform physical tasks when you touch Riana? She is one of the very few spirit sayers left alive . . . just like itako's, the practice of spirit sayer's is rare. A sayer can give spirits life again . . ." Anna glanced at Riana, "If they channel their power correctly. However, you cannot resurrect the dead. They simply have the ability to become physical, but they will still be a spirit. So don't worry Yoh, Amidamaru will still be your guardian ghost."

Riana stepped slightly closer to Amidamaru and grasped his hand. He became mortal immediately

"How do you know all of this?" Riana said as she gazed at Amidamaru, he was still giant.

"I know everything."

Everyone in the room stared at her in amazement and she became uncomfy. "Actually, it's because I am . . . I have a confession to make. I am the last known being who is known as an itako sayer. I have the powers of both an itako and a spirit sayer.'

Riana held a look of awe on her face and then determination, "Train me then. I have heard legends of your kind. You have had a rough past, and you are probably more powerful than anything in this world . . ."

"Hey!" Yoh stepped up from the couch, "I though I was the most powerful. I am the Shaman King."

Anna nodded, "You are the most powerful shaman. You are in a different league than me. If we were to have a shaman fight, you would win by the skin of your teeth, but if we were to focus on who could make their furyoku last the longest while draining your life energy, I would win and you would die."

Yoh and Amidamaru gulped.

"I will train you."

Riana smiled, Amidamaru frowned. Whether Anna liked it or not, he was going to make sure Riana wouldn't get hurt.

R&R MINNA-SAN!


	4. Holding Hands

Hello there everybody! I live! That's right! I just moved and the computers unpacked again . . . never mind. Forget I said anything. Well! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I will never ever own the series of Shaman King . . . only the plotline and my characters.

**Chapter 4:**

"You're doing very well Riana. I'm actually surprised that you've managed to catch on so . . . quickly and successfully." Anna stated bluntly.

Riana was currently sitting in the middle of Anna's room, Anna's prayer beads slowly circling her. Anna was barely even concentrating on keeping the prayer beads around Riana, while Riana concentrated on trying to keep the prayer beads away. Of course, Anna wasn't really using that much power, but she didn't want Riana to feel bad. After all, spirit sayer's powers focused on their emotions. If Riana felt she was doing poorly, she would do poorly.

"Anna . . . I . . . can't . . . do . . . this." Riana spoke slowly, and soon after, the beads closed tightly around her.

Anna sighed and called her beads back to her. Riana was making some progress. This time she had lasted for thirteen minutes instead of five. Why was she training Riana? Oh, yeah. She needed help if her plan was going to work. She looked at Riana, who was laying down sweating and panting . . . this was going to take longer than she thought.

Riana sat up, "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're being so nice?"

Anna's head snapped up, "What?"

Riana's eyes darted around the room, "Everyone here seems to be afraid of you. You told me a spirit sayer is driven by emotions. However, an itako must be emotionless. You have the powers of both because you are an itako sayer. How can you be both, emotional and emotionless at the same time? You aren't even using a fraction of your strength on me, are you?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not using even a fraction of my power on you." Riana's head drooped pitifully, "I will use more when you become less reluctant."

"What?"

"You're afraid to feel to your full potential. Obviously you've been living a secluded life for a while."

" . . . . . . . huh?"

Anna glanced at her and than an idea came to her mind. "Go hold Amidamaru's hand."

"What!"

Anna turned around fully to face her and gave her a furious yet gentle glare, "Get your butt out of my room and go hold Amidamaru's hand."

"Why?"

Anna sighed and simply grabbed Riana's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom. She dragged her down the stairs and into the backyard. Yoh was there training with Amidamaru. Anna pushed Riana into Amidamaru, making him catch her, him enjoying being able to feel something again.

Yoh stared at her, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"It's Riana's turn to train with Amidamaru. I guess this means you're just going to have to run laps."

"What? Why? How come she can't run laps?" Yoh pointed his arm in a dramatic gesture towards Riana.

"Because she needs to train with him and I need to train with you . . . personally."

" . . . . . . . . . . what?"

"I'm going to run laps with you, and we're putting on at least one ton of weight each."

Yoh's jaw dropped open. Anna then turned toward Riana "Why aren't you holding his hand."

Riana numbly took Amidamaru's hand.

"GO."

"Go where Ms. Anna?" Amidamaru questioned, seeing Riana and Yoh were currently acting like goldfish.

Anna shrugged, "I don't care. Just train Riana Amidamaru. Try to get her to focus her energy on you without having physical contact." She began putting weights on herself, "When I say go, I mean GO NOW BEFORE YOU MAKE ME ANGRY!"

Amidamaru hurriedly began running in some random direction, Riana clinging onto his arm for dear life due to the fact he was running at about 60 miles an hour.

"Anna?"

"Yoh."

"I'm not really gonna have to run with these weights on am I?"

"Yes. Now try to keep up." With that, Anna started running almost as fast as lightning. "Yoh hurry up, I'm already going as slow as I can afford for you."

Yoh's eyes bulged . . . "Shoot . . . I feel so . . . turtle-ish." He then sprinted after Anna.

Riana closed her eyes in concentration. Amidamaru stood there with a vacant expression on his face He idly watched another butterfly go by as Riana struggled to solidify him without physical contact. Needless to say, all that she was doing was making people thing that she was suffocating from lack of air.

Personally, he believed she was trying to hard. You couldn't just poof something solid by thinking about it . . . at least he didn't think that was the case . . .

"Flippity flip flip sha-flip!" Riana yelled loudly, causing several birds to fly out from their perches on the trees. She directed her anger towards them, "That's right you stupid birds! I'm onto you! You're ruining my concentration so you can eat all of the plants in the world! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WILL MAKE AMIDAMARU FLESH AGAIN!" she then flopped down onto her back and tried to regain the normal rhythm of breathing.

Amidamaru sweatdropped. This girl was weird . . . . . that was . . . nice. He inwardly chuckled at his thoughts. Uh oh . . . he was getting attached. He shifted his gaze toward Riana, she was still trying to regain control of her breathing. He frowned, it shouldn't take that long. His eyes widened when he realized she was hyperventilating. He rose slowly and touched her arm.

She opened her eyes to see Amidamaru pulling her towards him. She felt his chest rising and falling slowly. For some reason, she felt like getting in rhythm with his breathing. So, she did that. Pretty soon their breath was in sync and then Amidamaru let go of her, instantly missing the feeling sensation.

Amidamaru cleared his throat, "Are you okay."

Riana raised an eyebrow at him, "No, I'm lying on the ground with a tree stuck through my chest. Of course I'm okay samurai boy!"

"Amidamaru."

"Samurai boy."

"Amidamaru."

"Samurai boy."

"Okay then, will you please call me Amidamaru Ms. Riana."

"Will you call me Riana?"

Amidamaru nodded slowly.

"Okay then Amidamaru, what should I do to make you solid."

Amidamaru shrugged. He gazed at her for a while. She was starting to look sad, like she was going to cry any moment. Shoot, even dead he didn't like crying girls. He had to think of a lunatic idea quick.

"Um . . . trying feeling me."

Riana looked confused now.

"Think about it. When you know someone is near you can sense their presence. You can sense when they are happy or upset or just simply existing. Do not close your eyes. Enemies aren't going to let you close your eyes just so you can concentrate."

Riana nodded and focused on Amidamaru. She tried to sense where he was. Sure she could see his image as plain as day, but she was searching for his soul. She was sure she could find it. As her confidence grew she realized that Amidamaru was coming alive. She could begin to see his hair swaying in the wind . . . but she could mostly see his feet.

Riana smiled brightly, Amidamaru stared down, "I can see my foot . . . you made me solid!"

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you captain obvious!"

Amidamaru blinked at her, "Shall we head home?"

Riana nodded and then hopped onto his back. "I don't want to focus on _you_ the whole way home . . . but I don't want to walk either." She explained, seeing the confused look on his face that had changed to irritation.

"Right."

"Hey you should be happy!" She started to toy with his hair, "The stupid predators aren't looking at you . . . they're looking at me! I feel so . . . loved!" She cackled evilly and smiled sweetly at the glaring females that were staring at her.

Amidamaru rolled his eyes. This was such a great day.

Anna sighed ever so softly. She and Yoh were back at the inn.

Yoh had collapsed on the sofa, which she had been on, and was currently using her as a teddy bear. Since he always has a terrifying death grip in his sleep due to his training, she couldn't even try to struggle. This was going to be embarrassing when Riana and Amidamaru got home.

Carefully, Anna looked at her fiancée. Oh yes, she loved him with all of her heart. She was pretty sure he loved her too, but in a more sister-like way. Kind of like Horo Horo and Pirika. She couldn't confront him about her feelings though, not yet. A/N: ( ) up ahead is translated for your convenience!

"Yulth Anna. Uiopletyui jjjiiuuio htho." (Hello Anna. It is so nice to see you.)

Anna looked, or rather tried to look, at the intruder, "Haru."

"Anna."

"HARU! YUIOCH!" (HARU! GET OUT NOW!)

"Utyl?" (Why?)

"Uyona uithy poifdsahkgf yuithyg." (Uyona is your master of crafts, traitor.)

"Anna . . . oiply yountgh ssoouy gupaer?" (Anna, you choose this man over me?)

"Yuiijas, erthy poitny erynuuiy." (Yes, forever and always.)

"Uyona gupa tyupyry goherwque!" (Great Uyona wants the girl.)

"Haru."

"Dighuy?" (What?)

"Toietloip." (Good-bye.)

Haru's brow furrowed into confusion . . . until he saw a very angry Yoh beginning to get up from the coach. Yoh started yelling in a language unknown to Haru. What was it called . . . Juhpuneze? However, he got the drift that the Shaman King would start to beat him to a bloody pulp if he didn't leave now. So . . . he left.

Yoh turned to Anna, "Anna, what was that about?"

Anna stared at him for a moment, "He just wants Riana."

"Riana?"

"Riana."

Yoh looked at her carefully, "Does . . . he want you too?"

"Somewhat."

Just then, Amidamaru and Riana walked into the Inn as well.

Anna stood, "Riana. It is late, it's time to sleep."

Riana shrugged and followed Anna up the stairs, telling her about her day.

Yoh looked at Amidamaru, "Amidamaru, you want to protect Riana right?"

"Yes."

"We'll train tomorrow. We can't let these people take our loves away."

Amidamaru nodded and the his eyes grew wide, "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW YOH!"

Yoh laughed.

R&R people!


End file.
